


Rohan Plays Touhou and Cries

by JERKGOD



Category: Touhou Project, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anger, Crying, Evil, Other, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JERKGOD/pseuds/JERKGOD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josuke challenges Rohan to play the new kaizo touhou 15, but its a little too hard for the mangaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rohan Plays Touhou and Cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoever asked for Rohan crying at touhou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whoever+asked+for+Rohan+crying+at+touhou).



> Someone wanted a kink meme where Rohan played touhou 15 and cried because he sucks at touhou. Having never played Touhou in my life, I figured it was the perfect fic for me to write. I posted it anonymously there but I liked it so much I posted it here too because I thought it was really good.
> 
> I'm not really sure if I should post a link to the kinkmeme since its full of really gross stuff but if you really want it you can ask me I suppose!

Rohan was never that great at video games but Josuke gave him a copy of a secret game, it was like touhou but it was mega hard and kaizo, it was called megatouhou15.exe.  
"HAha lol Rohan I bet you cant beat this game lol" Josuke snickered, Rohan's blood already boiling because Josuke was laughing.  
"Shut the fuck up Josuke! I might not be a gamer but I'm sure as hell going to get more points than you!" Rohan snatched the CD out of Josuke's hand and put the disc into the drive of his state of the art windows 98 machine, booting it with ATTITUDE!  
He went through the title screen and picked Reimu to play and started spamming the fire button. Suddenly a million enemies were on screen and Rohan couldn't kill them, not even one enemy could die and Rohan was spamming like crazy. Reimu was destroyed and he had met a Game OVer screen.  
Rohan begain to sweat, it was so sudden and nothing he did could have prevented this "Hmph, a minor setback! How many points did you say you got Josuke?"  
"I only got one point, its very hard and I know the secret to beat it" he smiled at Rohan.  
"Alright, all I need to do is get 2 points. Not so hard..." He decided to play again as a different character, Cirno. He picked Cirno and started the game and immediately died!!!!! "WHAT!!! THAT WAS WORST THAN BEFORE!!!" At this rate Rohan was going to get NO points.  
Each and every character Rohan picked couldn't get past any of the enemies, what could be done? He tried and tried and tried and each time he died faster than the last, he was making no progress at all!  
Finally he broke down in tears, crying onto his keyboard. "It- its too hard!!!! Why is it so hard????" He sobbed disgustingly smearing his lipstick on the space bar kinda.  
Josuke had his arms folded "It's kaizo, Rohan!!!!!" Rohan turned the game off, ejected the disc and broke it in front of Josuke. "Hey!! Don't break my disc dude!"

The End


End file.
